MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: AY QUE CHAFA TITULO.... ADVERTENCIA: FIC YAOI YamiYugi--- PASAN UNA SERIE DE COSAS Y YAMI CADA VEZ SE DA MAS CUENTA DE LO QUE SIENTE. A TEA LE PASA ALGO Y ENTONCES.....AGH! OLVIDENLO! TA MUY CHAFA EL SUMMARY XD SOLO LEAN POR FAVOR!TENGAN PIEDAD! XDDDD


HOLA! BIEN... NO ME MATEN! ESTE FIC ES CORTO ASI QUE YA ESTA TERMINADO AUNQUE EXISTE LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE LO CONTINUE ._. ESO DEPENDE...  
  
Aclaraciones: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! me pertenece, esto solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y no pretendo ganar nada excepto mi propia satisfacción. Ya aclarado todo solo les suplico que... NO ME DEMANDEN!  
  
Este fic esta hecho desde el punto de vista de Yami... sin mas preámbulos... al fic!  
  
-MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS-  
  
Por: Kaiba Shirou  
  
Ya van a dar las 12:00 de la noche y aun no puedo dormir, no después de lo que ha pasado últimamente. Ahora que puedo manifestarme físicamente, separado de mi hikari, mi vida es mas agitada. Volteó la mirada a un lado y observo a Yugi mientras duerme... se ve tan despreocupado y sin problema alguno, que hasta me da envidia.  
  
Lo observo con detenimiento y me doy cuenta que en realidad parece un niño pequeño. Se ve tan frágil y tierno que no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo. Desde que lo conozco me siento lleno de vida y me da gusto que el fuera el que resolviera el rompecabezas. Lo quiero y aprecio tanto que algunos pensarían que estoy enamorado de el... pero no es así... no... agito mi cabeza de un lado a otro, como si con eso se esfumaran mis pensamientos.  
  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de alguien y menos de él... no debo... y con esa idea en mente me quedo dormido. Al día siguiente escucho un ruido y me despierto de repente. Giro la cabeza un poco asustado hasta que me doy cuenta de que el causante es mi hikari.  
  
-"Por fin te despertaste Yami. Recuerda que hoy iremos con los chicos al cine, a ver la nueva película de Jackie Chan ( N/A: No pregunten... -_-U) que se estrenará hoy!"- Decía mi compañero muy emocionado mientras se vestía. Me levanto de la cama un poco atontado puesto que no pude dormir mucho que digamos anoche.  
  
Entonces por un instante recuerdo lo que estuve pensando anoche antes de quedarme dormido. Trato de olvidarlo y me meto al baño. No... no es momento de pensar estupideces. Entro a la regadera y alzo la mirada hacia el techo mientras el agua corre por mi cara y mi cabello, haciéndolo para atrás, tocando parte de mi espalda....  
  
Ya estamos en la sala de cine y me encuentro sentado a un lado de mi compañero. Me siento feliz y me doy cuenta que es divertido salir con los amigos de mi hikari. Entonces la observo a ella, a Téa y le dirijo una mirada de muerte. Me molesta mucho que ella se siente a un lado de mi Yugi, no permitiré que...  
  
–"¿¡¿¡ Que demonios estoy pensando?!?!"- grito de repente mientras me pongo de pie, en la escena mas emocionante de la película y mientras todos se me quedan viendo.  
  
-"Te pasa algo Yami?"- pregunta Joey mientras me mira y noto que Yugi me ve con cara de preocupación. Solo acierto a reír un poco nervioso ante la situación y me siento de nuevo en mi lugar mientras me excuso tontamente  
  
–"Perdón, me emocione con la pelicula".- Salimos del cine y los tres amigos se despiden, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus casas. Yugi seguía preocupado por mi, así que entró en el tema.  
  
- "Por que gritaste de esa forma en el cine?"- preguntó Yugi mientras fijaba su inocente mirada de ojos color violeta en los míos. No lo soporte, así que desvié la mirada.  
  
–"No te preocupes Yugi, tal vez te diga después." – dije como pretexto. No quería dar una respuesta. No ahora. Entonces llegamos a la casa y como nos sentíamos cansados, decidimos dormirnos temprano.  
  
De nuevo no podía conciliar el sueño y me encontraba mirando a Yugi. No pude resistirme mas y acaricie suavemente su cabello. Luego pase uno de mis dedos por el contorno de su rostro, y me detuve en sus labios. Como hechizado tome su barbilla con mi mano derecha mientras me acercaba mas y mas a su rostro, con intenciones de besarlo... pero entonces se despertó para mi completo terror.  
  
-"Huuuumm... pasa algo Yami?."- dijo mi hikari entre dormido y despierto. La desesperación se hizo notar en mi rostro, así que solo dije  
  
–"Ehhmm... este... Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, esto es un sueño. No hay de que preocuparse!" – Estaba completamente aterrado, pero para mi suerte Yugi me hizo caso y continuo durmiendo. Sentí un gran alivio. Me pregunto yo mismo por que demonios hice esa estupidez... y entonces por fin lo entendí todo... no puedo negar mas mis sentimientos... yo en realidad estoy enamorado de mi compañero... o mas bien lo amo.....  
  
Al día siguiente me despierto a causa de un rayo de luz que entra por la ventana y entonces me tallo los ojos y recuerdo lo de ayer. Hoy será... Hoy será el día que le confiese mis sentimientos. Me empiezo a cambiar lentamente, como si me faltaran energías y al terminar me siento en la orilla de la cama. Yugi entra a la habitación mientras me saluda.  
  
- "Buenos días Yami! A que no adivinaras. Soñé contigo anoche pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que fue ^-^." –  
  
- "Que raro....^^U Buenos días Yugi. Por cierto, necesito hablar contigo."-  
  
- "De acuerdo. Te escucho."- Dijo mi hikari mientras sonreía y se sentaba a un lado de mi. Entonces sentía que el corazón se me salía del cuerpo, ahora era el momento de decírselo. Mis nervios se apoderaban de mi y a la vez tenía miedo de que algo malo ocurriera.  
  
-"Pues veras Yugi, yo...ya no puedo ocultar mas mis sentimientos."-  
  
-"A que te refieres Yami?"- preguntó Yugi mientras ponía una cara de total confusión.  
  
-"Me refiero a que yo..."- quise decirlo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. No desperdiciaría una oportunidad así. Entonces reuní todas mis fuerzas. – "¡ TE AMO!"- dije gritando y con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos pero para mi desgracia Yugi me miraba extraño. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Entonces le pregunte que pasaba y... con esa pregunta se marco el principio de mi interminable tristeza... o al menos eso pensé.  
  
-"Perdóname Yami... pero yo amo a otra persona... y esa es... es Téa."- No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sentí como la desesperación y desilusión se apoderaban de mi. Puse mi mano en el pecho, en el lugar que se supone que esta mi corazón mientras sentía como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el, una y otra vez. No soporte mas estar ahí. Necesitaba un momento a solas, así que tome una chaqueta y salí corriendo del cuarto.  
  
Yugi no me detuvo...creo que el entendía mi dolor y que necesitaba estar a solas. Corrí y corrí... no se cuanto tiempo. Lo único que quería era apagar el dolor que sentía, pero no hallaba la forma de hacerlo. Entonces me detuve bajo un árbol y me senté. Abracé mis piernas y apoye mi cabeza en ellas y entonces... comencé a llorar... llorar casi silenciosamente. No quería que nadie se enterara. Llore amargamente preguntándome una y otra vez por que me pasaba esto a mi... lamentando el hecho de que Yugi nunca será mío... hasta que se hizo de noche, seque mis lagrimas y considere prudente regresar a casa... además Yugi estaría preocupado por mi.  
  
Entre a la casa y en la sala se encontraba Yugi sentado mientras sostenía el teléfono y estaba... ¿estaba llorando? Me acerque con cuidado a él. Largas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
-"Que pasa Yugi? por que estas llorando?" – dije mientras tocaba el hombro de Yugi. Quería saber cuanto antes quien era el maldito culpable de hacer llorar a mi hikari.  
  
-"Yami!" – dijo mi hikari mientras me abrazaba fuertemente –"Me acaban de avisar que...que.."- trataba de decir Yugi entre sollozos. –"Téa falleció ayer cuando iba camino a su casa ."- Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar la noticia. De seguro Yugi se sentía destrozado y yo no sabía que hacer. Solo lo abracé lo mas fuerte que pude.  
  
-"Esta bien Yugi. Llora todo lo que quieras."- Y así duramos abrazados alrededor de 1 hora. Entonces me separe de Yugi. –"No te gustaría que yo te ayudara a olvidar?" – dije mientras le secaba las lagrimas.  
  
-"Olvidar?" preguntó incrédulo. – "Pero es muy pronto... además..."- No me importo su respuesta... estaba ansioso de....besarlo... coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla. Ya no podía esperar... desde hace mucho deseaba esto. Así que me acerque a su rostro. Junte mis labios con los suyos...y en pocos segundos paso de un inocente beso a uno lleno de pasión y deseo. Yugi no oponía resistencia... parecía disfrutarlo... así que eso me hizo pensar que estaba naciendo una nueva oportunidad para mi....  
  
FIN???????? O.O?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
N/A: Ya se que van a decir... "Y esta por que sigue publicando fics si aun no termina los otros?" Pero es que este fic ya lo tenía escrito desde hace como cuatro meses ._. pero no me animaba a publicarlo o algo -_- Aun no se si continuarle o dejarlo ahí... Eso depende de que opinen ustedes XD y pues si lo continuo tardaría un poco ya que todavía no termino el fic de "Lo divertido de no estar vivo" y "descubriendo el pasado de Yami" De seguro si hiciera mas capítulos de este ... quedarían con humor y ya no tan serios. Espero su opinión... continuar este mugre fic o darlo como terminado?. Ahí me dicen si? DEJEN REVIEW POR FIS!!! ^-^ 


End file.
